The Talyllyn Railway: Engines With Souls
by Rattle
Summary: It's been my dream to go to the Talyllyn Railway one day, so I made this dedication!
1. Chapter 1: The Start of the Day

**The Talyllyn Railway**

**Hello there, people! This has absolutely nothing to do with Thomas & Friends (okay, maybe the talking engines part). These engines communicate by telepathy at day, but have real faces at night. Have fun reading, all fanfic chicks and Talyllyn fans!**

**They say that every object has a soul.**

**What if that was true?**

**And what if it were steam engines that were in Wales…?**

**Douglas: ****_Ugh, why do we have to keep on waking up at six?_**

**Dolgoch: ****_(Yawns) This time he's got a point._**

_Talyllyn chuffs into the sheds with a driver and fireman in his cab._

**Talyllyn:****_ Good morning, everyone! Hey, why so sleepy?_**

_He nudges Dolgoch with his buffers._

**Dolgoch:****_ I'm awake already! Sheesh! Sometimes being old is getting on my valves!_**

**Sir Haydn: ****_(Wakes up) Ah…Morning already?_**

**Talyllyn: ****_Yup! And you're ALL going to be late if you don't get your breakfast._**

_All of the engines instantly wake up, including Tom Rolt, Edward Thomas and Midlander._

Soon, they were fully in steam and ready to go off for work. Now you must be wondering how engines have breakfast. Coal, of course! Oil for Midlander.

**_The sun is shining_**

**_It's a beautiful morning_**

**_And I'm ready to go_**

**_Running across the tracks_**

**_Towards my freedom_**

**Done! Though I'm not so sure it's so good. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sir Haydn's New Friend

**I am doing my Mandarin****homework while I am typing this, and it's EXTREMELY hard!**

**It was a beautiful day on the Talyllyn Railway, and every engine was feeling as bright as ever.**

**Sir Haydn was pulling coaches of excited Year 2 schoolchildren who were on a field trip.**

**Susan: **Wow, it's so beautiful here in Wales.

**Child 1: **Don't be so sappy, Suzie, I mean, look at those sheep! They're completely shaved bald!

**Child 2: **Yeah, Suzie! It's so BORING here! Why couldn't we go to Paris instead?

**Ms Brown:** Keep quiet, class!

**Sir Haydn: ****_Sometimes children can be quite annoying, especially if they're complaining about our beautiful Welsh countryside. (Sighs)_**

_They stop at Talyllyn Lake for a picnic lunch. There is a signal there, which Dolgoch usually stops at._

**Dolgoch: ****_Hello, Sir Haydn! Nice to see the Talyllyn Lake, eh?_**

**Sir Haydn: ****_Yes, but the children keep on COMPLAINING about the Welsh countryside! It's not fair!_**

**Dolgoch: ****_Don't be so upset._**

**Sir Haydn: ****_At least YOU'RE the reliable one who can even run on porridge in his boiler!_**

**Dolgoch: ****_Look, just try to be happy and look on the bright side! That's my secret of being reliable and never giving up. Plus, you're the hard worker!_**

**Sir Haydn:****_ Thanks so much, Dolgoch._**

**Dolgoch: ****_You're welcome!_**

_Dolgoch blows his whistle loudly._

**Dolgoch: ****_Well, I'm off. See you!_**

**Sir Haydn:****_ So long!_**

_They continue afterwards, with Sir Haydn urging the resistance to actually shout at them and spook them to death._

**Sir Haydn:****_ (Mumbles)… (Mumbles)…_**

_Sir Haydn stops at a signal to see Tom Rolt whooshing by._

**Tom Rolt: ****_Hey dude! Don't look so grumpy!_**

**Sir Haydn: ****_I'M NOT!_**

_The children jump, thinking someone shouted._

**Ms Brown: **Class, if you don't behave I'm not going to plan field trips for the rest of the year!

_The class kept quiet. When it was tea time, all the children hopped off, excited to see their parents, all except one. It was a girl who was wearing a long sleeved lacy dress which was pink and had blonde hair tied with two low pony tails and a green hairband. She had the most pretty azure eyes._

**Susan:** Thank you, err, (looks at name plate) Sir Haydn, for the wonderful ride!

_Susan pats Sir Haydn's boiler._

**Sir Haydn: ****_You're welcome Suzie, and I hope to see you again._**

**Susan: **Wow! You can talk? Through my mind?

**Sir Haydn: ****_Yes, but keep this a secret, okay Suzie?_**

**Susan: **Okay! Goodbye!

_Susan runs towards her parents, giving them a big hug. Dolgoch stops next to Sir Haydn._

**Dolgoch: ****_Looks like you've made a new friend!_**

**Sir Haydn: ****_I certainly have, ha-ha!_**

_And the two engines laughed all the way back to the sheds._


	3. Chapter 3: A Good Night's Rest

**I'm in Penang Botanical Gardens right now. A monkey almost took my laptop! Just kidding. I had a few technical problems with my laptop, but everything's okay now.**

_In the evening, all the engines were placed in the shed for a final check-up._

**Workman: **All clear! Time to go back home, chaps!

_The workmen left, leaving the engines to sleep-or are they?_

**Talyllyn: ****_All clear, guys! Put on your faces!_**

_In a blink of an eye, all of the engines have faces and real voices._

**Midlander: **Oh yeah! We're FINALLY free to talk!

**Talyllyn: **Yup. Enjoy your freedom!

**All the engines except Talyllyn:** YEAHOO!

**Talyllyn: **SHUSH! Do ya' want to wake up every one?!

**Edward Thomas: **Sorry. So, I heard you made a new friend, Sir Haydn?

**Sir Haydn: **Yes, she was extremely sweet, too.

**Douglas:** I think all the drivers and firemen have forgotten our breakfast also consists of cotton cloth soaked in gasoline AND discarded cross tiles! I was still a bit hungry and out of steam!

**Talyllyn:** Never mind them, they're new people who are just nineteen or so and think us engines only run on coal.

**Dolgoch: **Speaking of coal, I heard that a bunch of new Welsh coal is coming tomorrow, and an engine is going to test it out! That means they're going to choose one of us!

**Tom Rolt: **I bet it's Talyllyn.

**Sir Haydn: **Yeah! After all, he IS our Number 1.

**Talyllyn: **Aww, thank you Sir Haydn but it can't be me, after all, I like my normal coal. It could be Dolgoch! After all, he can run on ANYTHING, even porridge! I bet he can test out the new coal!

**Dolgoch:** CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT PORRIDGE INCIDENT ALREADY?! IT TASTED HORRIBLE!

_Dolgoch pretended to vomit, which almost made Tom Rolt sick._

**Tom Rolt: **Yuck, cut it out, dude!

**Dolgoch: **Ha-ha!

**Midlander:** You guys get new coal while I have been running on the same diesel fuel I've got ever since I was manufactured.

**Dolgoch: **Hey, don't be so upset! There's new diesel fuel too!

**Midlander: **Thank you so much for telling me!

**Dolgoch: **(Smiling) You're welcome.

_And they all kept on chattering and telling each other stories until midnight._


	4. Chapter 4: I Need Your Help, Dolgoch!

**Done! I typed up the previous chapter while I was in the Botanical Gardens. **

_Dolgoch is a 0-4-0 Narrow Gauge Steam Engine, and is very reliable indeed._

_It's morning, and the new coal has arrived. Dolgoch is the first to wake up._

**Dolgoch: ****_Rise and shine, you all! Time for breakfast! I hope…_**

**Workman: **Here's the new coal and fuel! Time to test it out on Midlander and…hmm…Dolgoch! The old lady can run on anything!

**Dolgoch: ****_Oh no! Not again!_**

**Workman: **(panting) Uh... uh… here you go, Dolgoch! Your new coal!

**Dolgoch: ****_Mm, quite nice! How's your fuel, Midlander?_**

**Midlander: ****_Awesome!_**

**Dolgoch: ****_That's good to hear. Hey guys, wake up! This stuff's good!_**

_Talyllyn wakes up along with Sir Haydn and Douglas._

**Talyllyn: ****_Buon giorno! Did you just say that new coal was delish?_**

**Dolgoch: ****_Totally! You guys HAVE to try it!_**

**Talyllyn: ****_If you say so…_**

_Talyllyn's fireman puts in everything, including the new coal._

**Sir Haydn: ****_Well?!_**

**Talyllyn: ****_I don't really like it…._**

**Sir Haydn: ****_I'm going to try it anyway._**

_Sir Haydn's driver and fireman didn't come._

**Sir Haydn: ****_Where are they?!_**

_The manager comes in, with a stern face._

**Manager: **I'm afraid Sir Haydn's usual driver and fireman have had a serious accident. Can somebody replace them, please?

_Nobody answered._

**Manager: **Fine. Mr. Ted, please take care of Sir Haydn. Dolgoch can take his trains.

**Sir Haydn: ****_Please, Dolgoch!_**

**Dolgoch: ****_Okay, no problem!_**

_Dolgoch sets off, knowing that he has a busy day in front of him. He first must take a construction train, which was Sir Haydn's job._

**Dolgoch: ****_Argh! This construction train is so heavy! How DOES Sir Haydn do it?!_**

_Finally, inch by inch, Dolgoch pulls the train, and soon finishes Sir Haydn's morning trains. Afterwards, he sees Sir Haydn puffing towards him._

**Sir Haydn: ****_Dolgoch! Dolgoch! They've FINALLY found volunteers! You can stop doing my shifts now. Thank you very much for helping!_**

**Dolgoch: ****_You're welcome! Goodbye!_**

_Dolgoch then goes off to collect his coaches to take the afternoon passengers. Suddenly, he sees Edward Thomas in a siding. He screeches to a halt. _

**Dolgoch: ****_Edward Thomas! Are you okay?_**

**Edward Thomas: ****_It's nothing. I've ran out of coal, and my driver and fireman have gone off to fetch some._**

**Dolgoch: ****_I'll get some for you! Then it'll be much quicker!_**

**Edward Thomas:****_ Are you sure? You've got the afternoon passenger to take._**

**Dolgoch: ****_Sure! I'll go get it now!_**

_After less than three minutes, Dolgoch arrives with coal AND Edward Thomas's driver and fireman._

**Dolgoch: ****_Here you go! Now I'm off! See you!_**

**_Dolgoch chuffs off._**

**Edward Thomas: ****_(Shouts) Thank you, Dolgoch!_**

_Dolgoch collects his coaches and arrives at the station just in time._

**Mister Conductor: **ALL ABOARD!

**Dolgoch: ****_Wow, that's a lot of passengers. Oh well. Better than none._**

_Dolgoch blows his whistle._

**Dolgoch: ****_Off we go!_**

_After a few minutes, a storm happens!_

**Dolgoch: ****_Oh no!_**

_The storm gets heavier and heavier. Dolgoch then sees Midlander, derailed. His driver and fireman are trying their hardest to lift him up to the tracks with just a small jack._

**Dolgoch: ****_Midlander! What happened?_**

**Midlander: ****_The ground under the tracks got so soaked that there was a hole at the side and I DERAILED!_**

**Dolgoch: Don't worry! I'll pull you back up!**

_Dolgoch then is coupled up to Midlander, and wheel turn by wheel turn, Midlander is lifted back up. _

**Midlander: ****_Thank you very much, Dolgoch!_**

_Midlander then goes off towards the other track._

**Dolgoch: ****_HAPPY TO HELP!_**

_Soon, the passengers were delivered home, safe and sound._

**Dolgoch: ****_That's done! Now back to the sheds! Phew, what a tiring day!_**

_And so, Dolgoch puffed wearily back to the sheds._


	5. Chapter 5: Saint Patrick's Day

**Hello again! The story goes a bit off, yes, but I just want to show that I'm a fan of the Talyllyn Railway, even though I'm not British.**

_It was Saint David's Day in Wales, and the Talyllyn Railway was bustling with passengers. Sir Haydn comes into the station, panting._

**Sir Haydn: ****_(panting)…So…many…PASSENGERS!_**

**Edward Thomas: ****_Ha-ha! Calm down, you're panting as fast as a dog!_**

**Sir Haydn: ****_It's an overloaded day today! _**

**Edward Thomas: ****_Overloaded?_**

**Sir Haydn: ****_My coaches._**

**Edward Thomas: ****_Oh well. (Guard's whistle blows) Well, adios!_**

**Sir Haydn: ****_Bye. (Sighs) My God! They're STILL going off?! Urgh!_**

_That will tell you how much passengers there were. I'm not exaggerating._

_Finally, after 15 minutes, everyone had gotten off._

**Sir Haydn: ****_Finally._**

_Talyllyn comes along, carrying a choir who were singing the Welsh Anthem._

**Choir: **…Gwlad! Gwlad! Piediol wyf i'm Gwlad...

**Talyllyn: ****_(joins in) …Tra mor yn fur, i'r bur hoff bau, o bydded i'r hen iaith barhau…_**

**Sir Haydn: ****_(also joins in) …Gwlad! Gwlad! Piediol wyf i'm Gwlad..._**

**Talyllyn: ****_(Sighs) I love this song._**

**Sir Haydn: ****_Me too! Although I only understand a few words._**

**Talyllyn: ****_Eh, it's okay. It's the Welsh Anthem after all._**

_The choir continues to sing and the two old engines join in too._

**Talyllyn: ****_Now I have to go! I have other places to go to, see you!_**

**Sir Haydn: ****_Goodbye!_**

_Now, let's go to Dolgoch and Tom Rolt, who were pulling a bunch of flowers on a flatbed._

**Dolgoch: ****_(Sniff) Mm, the flowers smell nice!_**

**Tom Rolt: ****_This is so boring! I WISH there was some kind of race or something._**

**Dolgoch: ****_Well, I've got good news for you! There's going to be a race for us engines later at lunch!_**

**Tom Rolt: ****_Really?! OH YEAH! And I get my extra coal!_**

**Dolgoch: ****_Greedy guts!_**

**Tom Rolt: ****_We don't have guts, we have boilers!_**

**Dolgoch: ****_(rolls eyes) Of course I know that! I'm just saying!_**

_Tom Rolt chuckles as they both continue on. Meanwhile, at the station Sir Haydn was still waiting for his passengers. Then Midlander came along with a delivery of cakes, buns and sandwiches._

**Sir Haydn: ****_I thought they cooked everything in the station's kitchen?_**

**Midlander: ****_Yeah, but since there are SO many passengers that they had to get some extra food._**

**Sir Haydn: …****_ (At a loss for words)_**

**Midlander: ****_Hey, don't be so surprised. It was the same last year!_**

**Sir Haydn: ****_I see._**

_Suddenly an announcement echoed from the station loudspeakers._

**Loudspeaker: **Attention all train drivers! Please go to the main station immediately! There is going to be a race!

**Sir Haydn: ****_Oh yeah! Finally, a break from carrying passengers!_**

**Midlander: ****_Ha-ha! Good to see you have cheered up!_**

_Soon, all of the engines were at the main station, anxious._

**Tom Rolt: ****_I can't wait for the guard's whistle to blow!_**

**Sir Haydn: ****_Me too! No more passengers for me!_**

_The guard's whistle blows and the race starts! Tom Rolt shoots off, leaving the others behind._

**Talyllyn: ****_That youngster's fast! Ooh! My wheels! _**

**Sir Haydn: ****_Got an ache in the wheels?_**

**Talyllyn: ****_Yes, and a cramp in the boiler!_**

**Sir Haydn: ****_Yeah, hope you get better! I'm off!_**

**Talyllyn: ****_Good luck!_**

_Tom Rolt raced around the bends and swiveled around the corner, having the time of his life._

**Tom Rolt: ****_OH YEAH!_**

_Soon, he reached the finish line._

**Tom Rolt's Driver: **Well done, old boy!

_Finally after an hour and a half, all the engines returned. _

**Talyllyn: ****_(panting) Con…grat…tul...lations! _**

**Tom Rolt: ****_Thank you!_**

**Dolgoch: ****_How'd you go so fast?!_**

**Tom Rolt: ****_I dunno. Maybe it was determination? You know how I love a good race._**

**Dolgoch: ****_Ha-ha! Maybe you're right!_**

_That night, there was a beautiful fireworks display._

**Edward Thomas:****_ Look! That one looks like the red dragon on the Welsh flag!_**

**Douglas: ****_Where? Oh, I see it! It looks so cute!_**

**Tom Rolt: ****_Yeah, it's EPIC!  
><em>****Midlander: ****_How is that dragon CUTE?!_**

**Douglas: ****_It just is!_**

_And so, Douglas and Midlander start to argue with Tom Rolt trying to calm them down._

**Tom Rolt: ****_Calm down you two uncool toads!_**

**Douglas & Midlander: ****_Who are you calling toads?!_**

**Tom Rolt: ****_Ha-ha! Gotcha! Now you're both friends again!_**

_At eleven, the party ends and the engines go back to their sheds._

**Edward Thomas: ****_(whining) Aw, come on! We've only got an hour to talk! No fair!_**

**Talyllyn: ****_(looks around) No one. Change!_**

_Soon, all of them put on their faces._

**Tom Rolt: **Hey guys, guess what was my prize for being first?

**Dolgoch: **Um, let me guess… Being dumped in the head with a bucket of ice mixed with coal?

_All the engines laugh at Dolgoch's joke._

**Tom Rolt: **WRONG! A new coat of paint!

**Midlander: **Well good for you! Now let's go to sleep, I'm more tired than usual!

_So all of the engines went to sleep earlier than expected, with happy memories and dreams._


	6. Chapter 6: Tom Rolt's Adventure

**I am going back to Johor in less than a week! Yes! But, not to get too distracted, let's get to the story!**

_It was a rainy day, so rainy that the Manager temporarily closed the railway until the heavy rain cleared. There was nobody in their indoor shed, so the engines had their faces on. _

_All of them were chatting except for Tom Rolt, who couldn't think of anything to say. He was near the shed windows, and tracing the raindrop traces outside of the window in his mind._

**Tom Rolt: **(Sighs) If only I could have an adventure! Then today wouldn't be so boring!

**Midlander: **Hey, Tom Rolt! You aren't being yourself today. Is something wrong?

**Tom Rolt: **No, nothing's wrong. I just want to go on an adventure, that's all! It's impossible to go out in this weather, let alone an adventure!

**Midlander: **Just try and stay cheerful! Look, why don't you tell a story? That'll keep you entertained. Someone as adventurous as you must have some stories!

**Tom Rolt: **Okay! Err… (Thinks for a moment) Did I tell you about that time I was buried in tons of snow?

**Midlander: **Yup, you have. Twice.

**Tom Rolt: **Then what about that time I fell into a frozen lake?

**Midlander: **Heard of it.

**Tom Rolt: **I GIVE UP! I have told every single one of my stories already!

**Midlander: **Maybe Talyllyn can share something or two. After all, he is the oldest. Oh TALYLLYN!

**Talyllyn: **…he was then climbing the-what is it, Midlander?

**Midlander: **Poor Tom Rolt here is quite bored, so I thought you could cheer him up with a story or two.

**Talyllyn: **Ah. Well chaps, I'll finish that story later. Come on, Tom Rolt.

_Midlander joins in the conversation of the other engines._

**Talyllyn: **So what kind of story would you like to hear?

**Tom Rolt: **An exciting one!

**Talyllyn: **Okay. Now there was this time where I derailed once, in the middle of nowhere, and they had to try to lift me up. I kept on hearing strange sounds, and…

_Talyllyn continued the story. After that, Tom Rolt pleaded for another one, and another still. Of course, Talyllyn didn't hesitate to tell. He loved spinning stories._

**Talyllyn: **Okay, time to hit the lights! Goodnight!

_All of the engines went to sleep, except Tom Rolt. He looked up to the sky to see the rain had all cleared up, and the moon was out._

**Tom Rolt: **I can't wait for tomorrow!

_And he closed his eyes and his face disappears._

_The next day, it's a beautiful morning with no clouds whatsoever._

**Tom Rolt: ****_Oh yeah! No rain!_**

**Tom Rolt's driver: **There! All done ready to go!

_Tom Rolt blows his whistle._

**Tom Rolt: ****_I'm off!_**

Soon, Tom Rolt was racing along the tracks with the breeze on his face. His driver was enjoying it too.

**Tom Rolt's driver: **Come on, old boy. Not too fast now.

_Tom Rolt's driver slowed him down a little._

**Tom Rolt: ****_Aww! And we were going so fast, too! Oh, I WISH I could have an adventure like Talyllyn!_**

_He soon found his answer. There was a junction with on way leading to the main station and the other into a dense forest. Apparently, the switchman had made a mistake, and Tom Rolt was on the wrong track. _

**Tom Rolt: ****_(Humming) A-boopee do-do-eh? Where are we?_**

**Tom Rolt's driver: **Oh my God! We've gone down the wrong track!

_He tried to reverse but no avail. The tracks sloped downwards, and it was too slippery._

**Tom Rolt: ****_Yes! This is my chance for adventure! Ho-ho!_**

**Tom Rolt's driver: **What's that?!

**Tom Rolt: ****_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**

_CRASH! BANG! WALLOP!_

_Tom Rolt derailed, and there was a big, huge, bear that was blocking their path. It had pushed Tom Rolt off the rails._

**Tom Rolt: ****_AAAAAAAAH! It's going to eat me!_**

**Tom Rolt's driver: **AAAAAAAAH! It's going to eat me!

**Tom Rolt: ****_That's what I said! Sometimes being a no face is very annoying indeed!_**

_The bear roared, and Tom Rolt's driver got very scared indeed. Then, in order to frighten the bear, Tom Rolt blew his whistle as loud as he could. This made the bear even MORE angry._

**Tom Rolt: ****_That's it! I'm changing!_**

_And Tom Rolt had his face on._

**Tom Rolt's driver: **What in bloody hell is going on?!

**Tom Rolt: **Now you promise NOT to tell anybody, okay? I'm gonna frighten this big lug off.

_Tom Rolt snared at the bear, showing his teeth and growling deeply. His face looked like a wolf's, ready to pounce on a prey. The bear got so frightened it ran back into the forest._

**Tom Rolt: **Done. (Smiles triumphantly)

**Tom Rolt's driver: **You're still off the tracks.

**Tom Rolt: **I'll solve that too. (Shouts)HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

**Tom Rolt's driver: **(With his ears closed) Why do you have to shout so loudly?

**Tom Rolt: **So people can hear us from miles away! DUH!

**Tom Rolt's driver: **Good point.

_Soon, Talyllyn came with people to help lift Tom Rolt up._

**Tom Rolt: **Oh no! So long, Mr. Driver!

_So Tom Rolt's face vanished. The people helped Tom Rolt get back onto the tracks, and he went off to work again._

_That night, he told everyone what had happened and all of them were shocked._

**Tom Rolt: **And I snarled at it and it ran back as fast as it came out.

**Talyllyn: **Ha-ha! I think you've had the adventure you wanted, right?

**Tom Rolt: **You betcha!

_And all of them laughed._

**Sorry it took so long! I live in a Boarding School and it's almost end of term so all sorts of events and tests are popping up. Anyway, the next chapter is all about Christmas! (to fit in with what's currently happening)**


	7. Chapter 7: Merry Christmas

**This chapter is all about Christmas, just to fit in with the festive season. Merry Christmas everyone, and happy holidays!**

_It had been snowing, and all the engines loved it._

_It was Christmas Eve; Dolgoch and Talyllyn woke up early to see the snow._

**Dolgoch:** **_The snow looks so magical!_**

**Talyllyn:** **_Yes, it does. Edward Thomas, wake up! You're pulling the Santa Special, don't you forget._**

**Edward Thomas:** **_(Wakes up) Aah! I'm awake! I'm awake! Where are my coaches? What's the time? Oh my goodness!_**

**Dolgoch:** **_Calm down, it's only seven, and your shift starts at nine._**

**Edward Thomas:** **_Phew! _**

_Talyllyn and Dolgoch fill the sheds with the echo of their laughter._

**Sir Haydn:** **_(Wakes up) What's so funny? I could hear you from MILES away!_**

**Dolgoch:** **_Sorry. (Laughs again) Bwhahahahaha!_**

_Sir Haydn rolls his eyes._

_Then Talyllyn's driver and fireman came in and stoked the fire._

**Talyllyn:** **_Well, I'm off! See you later!_**

**Dolgoch:** **_Goodbye!_**

_Soon, all the engines were off to do their Christmas work. Edward Thomas was enjoying it the most. The children poked their heads out of the carriage windows, enjoying the view._

**Edward Thomas:** **_I love children. Always so happy and cheerful._**

_And he soon carried on, singing Christmas songs to himself._

**Edward Thomas:** **_Silent Night, holy night, all is calm; all is bright, round yon virgin Mother and child…_**

_And he kept on singing until his throat ached._

**Edward Thomas:** **_(Croaking) Ack… ack… ack… This is not good. Ahem._**

_At the Talyllyn station, Dolgoch had stopped there for a rest. He was singing a Christmas carol too._

**Dolgoch: ****_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Good tidings we bring, to you and your kin…_**

**Edward Thomas:** **_Howdy, Dolgoch! Ack!_**

**Dolgoch:** **_Are you okay, Edward Thomas?_**

**Edward Thomas:** **_I'm fine! Ack! Ack!_**

**Dolgoch: ****_If you say so… Wow, those children look eager._**

**Edward Thomas:** **_To play in the snow, I suppose._**

**Dolgoch:** **_I suppose so. We rarely get snow here. Well, I've got to go. Good bye!_**

_Dolgoch blew his whistle, and he set off._

**Edward Thomas:** **_Deck the halls with boughs of hollies, falalalalalalalala…_**

_He loved it when it was Christmas, but he sometimes felt a bit out of place._

**Edward Thomas:****_ (Sighs) I wish there were still more preserved railways._**

_He sees Midlander in a corner, humming 'O Little Town of Bethlehem'._

**Midlander:** **_Hello, Edward Thomas!_**

_Edward Thomas stops, bumping into his carriages._

**Edward Thomas:** **_Oof! Hi Midlander!_**

**Midlander:** **_You don't sound very cheerful. What's wrong?_**

**Edward Thomas:** **_I just feel a bit…lonely because we're the only preserved steam engines in the world._**

**Midlander: ****_Ha-ha! Don't worry! They preserved some of the steam engines in the world, but they're just sitting proudly in museums. Cheer up, it's the time of giving, sharing and being jolly! Plus, your poor children are waiting!_**

**Edward Thomas:** **_Oops! Sorry! Got to go, goodbye, Midlander, and Merry Christmas!_**

**Midlander:****_ Goodbye, and Merry Christmas to you too!_**

_Edward Thomas sets off again, thinking about what Midlander had said._

**Edward Thomas:** **_Maybe he's right. I should be happy and content on this railway!_**

_And with that, he gladly pulled the train again._

_At night, all the engines chatted about what they did._

**Sir Haydn:** I took the Christmas tree and the decorations!

**Douglas: **What Christmas tree?

**Sir Haydn:** The big one in the Main Station!

**Douglas:** Wow! I took hm, lemme think…what did I take again? Oh yes! Christmas pudding and ingredients for the feast!

**Sir Haydn:** Not bad!

**Talyllyn:** It seems that we have all had a wonderful Christmas!

**Edward Thomas:** Yes, we have!

**Talyllyn:** Good! Now, let's wait for Santa Claus and his sleigh!

_The Talyllyn engines were very good friends with Santa, and often waited for him to pass the shed windows._

**Tom Rolt:** I hear him! He's coming!

_The jingle of bells echoed around, and all the engines waited excitedly._

**Dolgoch:** Look! There he is!

_He was. He waved at the engines, and the engines smiled back. It was the best Christmas ever._

**~The End~**

**That's the end! Now to get on with my new story! Hope you enjoyed this one. ****J****And MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
